


you look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

by angelsandkings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ??? idk she dies at the end, No band, ngl patrick's kinda hot here, none of the rest of the band is involved in any way, patrick's an evil king, the story's totally focused on patrick though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandkings/pseuds/angelsandkings
Summary: “Checkmate,” a deep, masculine voice grumbled, and a pale hand with bony fingers reached across the checkered board, latching onto the shining black queen to tip over the opposing white king. The man’s mousey brown hair hung in greasy strands over his face, casting a grisly shadow over his shimmering blue eyes. An almost invisible grin rested on his face as he gazed into his opponent’s eyes. “But who’s surprised? I always win, don’t I?”
Kudos: 2





	you look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned lskdkdjdksks i havent posted anything here in months but uh i had to write a short story based on an object in the room for school today and i picked a black chess piece and this was the idea i came up with. anyway i hope yall enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it :)

“Checkmate,” a deep, masculine voice grumbled, and a pale hand with bony fingers reached across the checkered board, latching onto the shining black queen to tip over the opposing white king. The man’s mousey brown hair hung in greasy strands over his face, casting a grisly shadow over his shimmering blue eyes. An almost invisible grin rested on his face as he gazed into his opponent’s eyes. “But who’s surprised? I always win, don’t I?” he spoke without an ounce of emotion.

The woman in front of him narrowed her eyes and peered back at him. He watched closely as a tiny bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. “Patrick,” she said, but the word went in one ear and straight out the other. Her dark brown hair was tied in a tight bun, sitting on top of her head like a little rabbit’s tail, and Patrick could almost see the nervous twitch it made. She could pretend all she liked, but he knew that her mind was reeling at the discretion of his own menacing stare. They could’ve sat, just like this, for hours, and she would only grow more and more tense with every second that passed.

Patrick couldn’t blame her, really. He had been in her shoes once. He once was nothing more than a pawn in the queen’s twisted game. One day, he came to realize that he was destined for much more than that, and so he did what he knew only he was capable of; he killed the queen. He took the throne that he’d always known, somewhere within his soul, was meant to be his. He’d put all those who dared to even speak her name to death. Nobody was going to assassinate him. Nobody had even tried, for at the lifting of his finger, all those who were beneath him flinched, in fear of their own lives.

“Patrick,” growled the woman. Patrick could see in her eyes that she instantly regretted her tone.

His expression remained calm. He simply blinked and licked his lips, letting his smirk fall. “What was that, Mary?” Mary’s gaze darted to the ground. Patrick didn’t avert his own gaze. A hint of sunlight reflected in his eyes which were shrouded in shadow, giving them a dark glimmer that made the woman shrink in her chair. “Answer me, Mary,” he demanded quietly, but sternly.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she hushed and tried to stand.

The black, glass chess piece dropped out of Patrick’s hand and shattered as it hit the board. He’d have to get that replaced. His now empty hand reached out and clasped Mary’s wrist. His nails dug into her flesh, drawing droplets of crimson blood that stained his fingertips. “Where do you think you’re going? I didn’t give you permission to leave, did I?” he muttered, tugging her towards him and forcing her down on her knees in front of him. She went down easily, like a ragdoll. Her head hung low, staring down at the ground in shame, and whispering worthless apologies as if she truly cared to obey him.

Laughter bubbled from within Patrick and his smile returned. “Like you really mean it,” he said between giggles. When his laughing ceased, his firm words replaced it. “I won the game, Mary, as I always do. You all think you can compete with me. You all think you can steal my crown, and that is exactly why I challenge all those like yourself to a game of chess. If you can’t win a simple game of chess, how could you ever expect to rule a kingdom?”

Patrick released the woman from his grasp. Her arm fell limply to her side as she trembled a bit. “Stay here,” he demanded and turned to stalk out of the room. As the door shut with a bang, he shouted, “Guards!” and proceeded down the corridor, his shoulders held back and his head held high.

In the blink of an eye, three armed guards were by his side, following him like dogs. “See to her demise,” he ordered without so much as a glance in their direction.

The guards nodded. “Yes, your majesty,” they all answered fondly and dashed away. They were stupid like dogs too. Mindlessly following every order their master gave. Not that Patrick had a problem with it. He was in charge, after all.

"Checkmate," Patrick said to himself with an amused scoff. "Checkmate, indeed."


End file.
